How it Starts
by colerfulldarkness666
Summary: Basically the kids in the Shadows and others, something happened, something that set them on the path of assasins and villians. Artemis, Cameron, Jade, Eric and Terror Twins.
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing**_

It came with the job. The same way you expect over time or unfair work hours, betrayal was part of the job. But that didn't mean people took it well.

Some of the Shadows were working with the Mad Hatter and other such as some of the Ice Villains. The plot went wrong. Hatter got caught. As they were taking him away he cried for help. The assassins had promised to help, get him out. The ice villains promised to prevent anything from happening. They never did.

"You promised. We had a deal!" Hatter screamed as he was led away in cuffs to Arkham. The Shadows merely sunk in deeper and disappeared. The ice villains followed. He swore his revenge.

The others thought little of it. They were lethally trained. Super powered. They had nothing to fear. If Hatter came after them they dealt with these direct approaches basically on a daily basis.

But they didn't expect him to _not_ attack them head on. They didn't expect him to attack them indirectly, but also straight to the heart, because even shadows have a heart. Even frozen hearts shatter. They didn't expect him to get out so soon. They didn't expect an attack on children.


	2. Chapter 2

"We'll be back soon, no going out!" Lawrence said sternly to Jade as he grabbed his javelin. The nine year old nodded with puffy black hair looking up at the blond man.

"I know already." She said.

'And make sure you kids are asleep no later than eleven.' Paula added to her daughter as she strapped her quiver on then two hunting knives, she had short black hair. She gave the boy a look. 'All of you.'

Eric merely grinned and Jade nodded again. 'Yes and no sweets."

"You listen to Jade, you hear?" Joar told his son, a few paces away.

'And Eric?" Seven year old Cameron made a face. His skin was a gray and he had piercing ice blue eyes.

Joar gave Eric a glance and dropped his voice. 'No, Jade. Remember last time?"

"Yes." Cam sighed.

'And careful with Artemis. She's younger than you!"

'I know, I won't hurt her.' He said earnestly and turned from his father to the blond five year old. She was hugging her mother's leg.

'Why you have to go again?" she pouted, her grey eyes sad.

'So we can have money sweetie. Don't you want food and nice clothes?'

She shook her head. "I want you guys. And your toys!" she smiled pointing at her mother's bow.

Lawrence smiled. 'Don't worry baby girl you will, but not till you're much older."

She frowned. "Fine."

Her father gave a chuckle then scooped her up.

She gave a squeal, "Daddy!"

He tossed her up then caught her. "Ha-ha!" he then hugged her and gave her a kiss. "I'll see you later baby. Listen to Jade.' He said as he set her down.

"I will." She said smiling at her sister.

Her sister smiled back then hugged her father. "Take care, we'll be back soon. Watch your sister and the others."

"I know! I will!" she said peevishly but hugged him none the less. She then hugged her mother.

"Take care you two!" her mother said then murmured that she loved them in Vietnamese. They answered in the same tongue.

"You behave to, Eric." Lawrence said to the young boy.

He nodded. 'I will, sir."

Paula smiled as she ruffled his head.

"Bye Uncle J!" Artemis said.

Joar smiled as he hugged her. "Bye Arty, Jade. See you soon."

"Take care of Arty for me young man.' Lawrence told Cam.

He looked up wide eyed and nodded earnestly, "I will sir."

Paula smiled and hugged him.

He pulled down the mask, she added the paint and he added his cuffs. Then it was Sportsmaster, Huntress and Icicle, disappearing into the night. They were in the outskirts of Detroit, a small Shadow safe house as they underwent an operation. It was small with a few halls and rooms for them.

Eric had gone with them since he was currently being watched by the two Shadow assassins for training potentiality. He was close to Jade but not as close as Cam was to Artemis.

"Do you want to draw?" Cam asked Artemis.

She smiled and took his hand. "Okay! I got the new colors, they look shiny!"

"TV?" Jade asked as they went to another room.

'Sure.' Eric said as they went to the couch.

_**Unknown area**_

He had watched closely, bidding his time. He didn't just want revenge, he wanted trophies. And what better trophies than living. He called her forth.

Her hair was almost white, the twelve year olds eyes were a red. She stood in a yellow plaid skirt and red over coat with a chain hanging in the side to a pocket.

"Time seems to strike. Hurry my child, you're late!" he let out a crazed laugh that showed his stained teeth. "Go and fetch the children, with your voice! Or they may be late for the tea party!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Back at the Safe House**_

Jade had taken the two bowls of Mac-n-Cheese to the room where Cam and Arty were. She warned them that time would soon be up then bed time. They were coloring when she left. She went back to the couch where they were watching Scooby-Doo.

'Imma get a drink.' Eric said as he hopped off.

"Okay, bring me some juice please."

He nodded.

Cam sighed as the color pencil broke again.

'You're pressing it to hard!" Artemis giggled.

'No, this sharpener sucks." He frowned.

"No it's you!" she grinned.

He gave a smile. "Whatever you say Kitten. I'm going to go get mine."

'Fine.' She said. "But it won't help.'

He rolled his eyes as he got up, wondering how a five year old can be so sassy at such a young age. He walked to the room him and his dads were using.

Artemis hummed to herself as she continued to draw. She was just finishing the moon when she heard a sound. It was soft, high, but strong. Someone was singing. She glanced at the doorway where someone stood. She sang to her.

_**Come little children**_

Artemis stood and followed.

Cam was rustling through his backpack that had the stuff he brought. He felt the back of his neck prickle which was unusual for him since he had little affect with cold. He was the cold. He turned and saw Artemis at the doorway with another person. Then he heard the lulling voice.

_**I'll take thee away**_

Jade sighed as she flipped through the channels.

"Jade?" a voice said timidly.

'Yeah." She turned to her sister. She saw she was not alone. Eric walked in then, hearing the voice. So sweet, so inviting.

_**Into a land of enchantment**_

The girl opened the door and walked out, the children followed like little ducklings. They followed her through the forest, their eyes never leaving her or looking at anything else. She would seem to disappear ahead and they would run to keep up.

_**Come little Children**_

_**The time has come to play**_

_**Here in my garden of Shadows**_

At one moment Artemis tripped and fell.

'Ooww!" she cried.

"Arty!" Cam immediately snapped his head and kneeled next to her and helped her up, brushing off the bramble. Jade who was ahead paused then blinking look back.

"Arty?" She asked then as if clearing her head she walked to Artemis and Cameron. 'Artemis, are you alright?"

She nodded, lips pierced tight and tears falling. Then she let out a soft wail. "It hurts!"

She had scraped her knees and arms and a cut on her forehead. She leaned into Cam and Jade. "It hurts a lot! I wanna . . . I wanna . . ." she choked on a sob.

"Ssshhh." Jade soothed gently.

"It's okay Kitten. We'll, uh, where, what . . ." Cam seemed to realize what was happening, slightly. 'What happened?"

"I don't remember.' Eric seemed confused. He had put a hand on Artemis' shoulder. "We were uh going . . ."

'Following." Jade said with a confused face. "She said she'd she was taking us to a garden. It sound _fun_!"

"There!" Cam pointed.

In the shadow of the tree's and moon she stood. Her face was confused.

They had broken from her 'spell'. It must have been the little girl. She looked at the blond. She was sure it was her they went back to. She was the heart.

She walked back over to where they stood. They tensed, they were nothing amazing but Jade and Eric already knew the basic 'kick and run' plus an arm technique and Cameron could at least freeze her a little. Cam protectively blocked Artemis as Jade held her.

'What do you want?" Eric took a step forward. Jade tried to get Artemis to stand but she was still crying. The girl looked pointedly at her.

"She's hurt." Jade said.

"We need to go back." Cam said.

She whipped her head to him and in her eyes was a flash of fear. She knew she couldn't go back empty handed. And she couldn't leave, he would find her. Either way would end with a punishment, or a 'game'. She shuddered, then looked back at Artemis and kneeled.

_**Follow sweet children**_

_**I'll show thee the way**_

_**Through all the pain and the sorrows**_

Artemis slowly stopped her sob as she absorbed the girl's voice, grey eyes dilating. She had reached and wiped her cheek. Her hands were colder than Cam's.

_**Weep not poor children**_

_**For life is this way**_

_**Murdering beauty and passion**_

Artemis slowly stood and began to follow. The girl looked at the others and saw that they had fallen in as well. They disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Happy Hallows Eve and all!**_

"Where are _they_?!" Sportsmaster practically roared.

"Cam! Eric! Cameron! You better come out this instant!" Icicle yelled angrily but there was the flash of panic in his eyes. He went to the room that was his and Cameron's. He could help but pause and look. There was room in the house for Cameron to have his own but he didn't want to. Cameron had wanted to share a room with him, and he knew it was because he didn't want to be alone, because of his mother.

The room had some disruption to it, but it was of Cam. He must have been looking for his stuff because on the ground, forgotten, was a sharpener and two color pencils.

'Jade! Artemis!" Huntress yelled throughout the safe house. Her heart had nearly stopped.

It was the evening of the next day, after they left. Outside the sun and sky was a blood red as it fell.

"No more games! Get out here now!" Sportsmaster yelled again, a bit of a panic to him. He went into the room where Artemis and Jade stayed. He found Paula kneeling on the ground. On the floor were bowls of macaroni and coloring supplies, including the drawing of a five year old.

"Another family portrait.' She said softly. On the picture was not only their family but others. Cam, Eric, Joar, Ivo, Brick, Talia. Their misfit family.

Sportsmaster kneeled next to her and squeezed her shoulder. "We'll find them.'

They went back to the living room. Sportsmaster went to the wall and pressed a certain area. It moved to reveal a screen and a keyboard. He began to type furiously.

Huntress was looking around, analyzing. "No signs of struggle or force intrusion. No ice. No . . . blood . . . or any other evidence of physical damage."

"Cam was in our room when whatever happened." Joar said walking in. "He just up and out dropped his stuff. Maybe . . . out of fear?"

'It's the same here and in the girls room." Her eyes narrowed. "As if they just got distracted and dropped everything. They just left.'

"No signs of security being tampered but the cameras and mics went off line. It's like everything just shut down but gave no alarm or notice. How is that possible?!" Sportsmaster growled frustrated.

'Here, let me try." Joar said stepping over.

Sportsmaster looked as if though he were about to refuse but then sighed and stepped away with crossed arms. Joar began to type, opening windows.

Huntress was throwing some powder on the door knob and getting prints. She had it on the ground to. The most recent was a set of foot prints that came in then left with four others. "The children seemed not to have been harmed. They walked out with her." She murmured, mystified.

'Her?" Sportsmaster asked.

She nodded. "Her footprints. And it explains a bit why the children followed, she's a child to."

"Bait." He growled.

'That's sick. Using children to kidnap other children." Icicle sneered.

Paula nodded with a frown as well.

'But why would they go!?"

"We've told them hundreds of times, 'No talking or letting in strangers', 'no taking stuff from them', 'no going anywhere with them'. We taught them at least an arm bar for crying out loud!" Lawrence cried waving his arms.

"They are children, dearest. They are curious.' Huntress said soothingly.

"That can't always be an excuse. They have to grow up eventually." Icicle said.

"They're not like us."

"Well they sure as hell aren't going to be the victims!" Sportsmaster growled.

Huntress was beginning to get frustrated and snapped her mouth shut with a glare.

They were silent. The wind moved the tree's arms as the sun fell more.

They didn't notice Joar's shoulders tense till he spoke. "No.' he murmured to himself as he squinted at the screen. "I've seen this tech."

"What?" Lawrence turned back to him.

He was quiet for a moment as he typed. He stared at the screen in frozen horror. "No. No! _No! NO!_"

"What!?" Sportsmaster immediately went for his mace as he glanced around.

"What is it?!" Huntress quickly went to them, knife in hand.

'It's him! Jervis! Hatter! This is his tech. An EMP of sorts disabled the alarms and stuff. It did it slowly as if whatever it was, was walking in then left slowly when it left. With the kids."

"No, please, no.' Huntress stifled a sob. 'Not him."

Sportsmaster was frozen with anger and fear. The Mad Hatter, a known mad man who had his head on hardly tighter than the Joker and known pedophile, fanatic, and one with hunger for revenge, had his daughters. His beautiful baby girls. His Jade. His . . . "Artemis." He whispered.

They froze with realization of the adorable _blond_ child.

"Ugh, why them!" he screamed.

"Because he knew!" Joar yelled. "He knew the only way to get his payback was to hit us where it hurt. Where we were most vulnerable!"

"Two birds with one stone.' Huntress sighed. 'He gets his revenge and . . . prizes." She choked again but she was gripping her knife lethally.

'We need to go. Now." Sportsmaster growled.

"But." Joar said and met his eyes steadily.

Sportsmaster realized what he meant and nodded. He took out his phone and went to the computer. 'Ivo? It's important, real important. I need you to activate the tracker that Jade and Artemis have in their necklace and earrings. I don't know, they're _kidnapped damit!_ Yeah, yes, no just track them and send it to the CPU in Detroit number 509337, it'll take too long for you to get here. Yeah just in case come over. K thanks. Code J47A84D03E. Code A47R92T06E92M65I05S Do Cameron and Eric to." He handed the phone to Joar.

He got on and said the code for Cameron then Eric. Meanwhile Huntress was running the computer loading the map and scanner for the program. "Won't they be shut down by the EMP?"

"No.' Sportsmaster told her. "Ivo gave them special properties so it couldn't be."

Within minutes they had it and fell into the shadows of the night. They only prayed it wouldn't be too late.


	5. Chapter 5

"And so they awaken!" cried a happy voice. "Oh happy Frabjous day!"

There were small moans and groans from the children. Artemis still felt pain on her body. She blinked her grey eyes open against the light.

Jade, Eric and Cameron were sitting up as well.

Cameron scooted closer to Artemis to make sure she as fine and Eric glanced around curiously.

They were in a huge room. The ceiling looked to be of a warehouse of sorts but around them was colorful fake trees and 'grass' on the floor. They were in a 'clearing' and set was a long table with plates of pastries and cups with teapots and very colorful looking.

Jade stood. "Where . . . where are we? Where did they take us?"

"Who's they?" Cam asked.

"Them." Eric pointed.

Standing behind them grinning was a man. He was in a green patched suit and a very large hat and very old styled looking shoes. He had an obnoxiously lour bow and his teeth were yellow stained from tea. Next to him was the girl with snow white hair, red eyes and yellow skirt. She was still next to him but her eyes shown with alarming fear.

"Who are you?" Jade asked motioning Cam to get Artemis up. He stood pulling Artemis up and pushed her behind him.

'What's happening, Cam?" she asked clutching his arm and peeking from behind.

"Sshh, I'm not sure Kitten." He said.

The man still hadn't talked, he was simply staring which was unnerving.

"So what's happening?" Eric asked glancing around.

Jade was looking around as they stepped closer together. "There's a door somewhere, or else how did we get in."

"Unless they dropped us in." Cam said.

'You're crazy.' She hissed annoyed.

He simply shrugged looking around as well.

"What if we can't get out?" Eric asked.

"Then, we're trapped."

'That can't happen. I still haven't kissed a girl.' He looked at Artemis but noticed Cam then looked at Jade. He gave her a grin.

She punched his arm. 'Shut up, idiot."

"What it's either you or freaky albino girl!'

"We need to leave!"

"Mommy and Daddy are going to be mad we left." Artemis whispered under Cameron's arm, where she curiously looked around. She was peeking at the tea party table. The weird man was still looking at them, grinning.

'Crap!" he face palmed. "That's right. And I left my bowl of food on the floor. Dad hates it when I do that."

"Really!? That's what you're worried about!?" Jade cried.

"Well, _yeah_!"

Suddenly the man broke into a crazed laugh. The kids froze and stared at him. He smiling ear to ear. "My, my White Rabbit, aren't they perfect.'

The girl gave a smile that didn't reach her eyes and nodded.

"You did good my child in fetching them for me. They almost missed the tea party.' He then walked to them. "I'm sure you are hungry and thirsty."

"Yeah.' Eric said wearily.

"You said tea party?!" Artemis piped up with a twitch of a smile.

His eyes fell on her, gleaming. She suddenly hid more behind Cam and Jade, not liking his look. But he smiled and nodded.

She smiled then went to a chair.

"Artemis." Jade hissed and followed her.

'It's a tea party!" she smiled.

'No room!" the man yelled.

She looked at him confused. "Huh?"

'No room!"

'But there is.' She sat on a chair.

'Your hair wants cutting." He stated.

She looked even more confused. Eric and Cam glanced at each other and Eric twisted a finger at the side of his head for 'cuckoo'.

"Hhhmm?" he mused to himself. 'They will need to learn the proper phrases."

Jade was very suspicious as she sat on a chair. The others followed. Hatter sat as did the 'White Rabbit' and was grinning.

Artemis reached for a small cake. "Pour me some tea Jade, please.'

"Arty, you can't just drink and eat some ones food. What if it's poisoned?"

"But it's a party." She said, her eyes wise not understanding.

"Kitten, she's right.' Cam told her.

Artemis stuck out her tongue and took a bite.

Hatter laughed. 'Oh she has the spirit. Oh how lucky am I to have such enemies."

"Enemies. We're not enemies.' Jade said.

'Oh not you.' He said dismissively. 'Your parents."

"Our parents.' Cams eyebrows were scrunched in confusion as he took a cookie.

"Oh, yes. Your parents are horrible liars. Traitors!"

"No they're not!" Artemis said indignantly, her fist in balls. 'Mommy and Daddy aren't mean!"

'Oh yes child.' He gave them a curious look. "Do you know what they do? Why they leave for so long? And have secrets?" they were quiet. He smiled. 'Oh believe me child, in the world out there they are of the most horrible of people. They lie, they steal, they cheat, they _kill!_"

'You're a liar!" Jade yelled.

"Oh no child. I am being very honest. They are the evil of the world. Can you say you have not notice how they act, what they do? I am sure you have seen the 'toys' they have.'

They were quiet.

'Precisely. But don't worry.' He gave a feral grin. "You're in Wonderland now. And I won't let the bloody Red Queen take you. My children.'

"What's her name?" Eric asked curiously pointing at the girl. 'And yours."

'This is the White Rabbit." He answered the first question. "She had another name before she came here but now she is the White Rabbit. The same as you will."

"Huh?"

He smiled. 'Child I have been watching you for a few weeks now, observing. I was planning for a quick kill of revenge but you have entranced me. Even now in the moment of uncertainty you could not help but make an advance at Jade, that was amusing!" he laughed. "You are quiet unsteady, as a hare in March. Ah, yes I have a March Hare."

He turned to Cam who had slightly dopey eyes. "I heard you call her kitten but I do believe the true cat her is Jade. She is so silent and teasing. And very sneaky, she thinks I did not notice her hide the butter knife under her napkin!" he laughed as Jade froze. "Oh, please put it back. It's for butter not people.' She growled as she put it back on the table. "Such a sneak you are my . . . Cheshire Cat."

He turned back to Cam. "And you son. Well I may as well have a protégé. You are quiet mad.' He laughed. 'But no worries, the best people are. Yes I do believe you may be a hatter in the future."

Then his eyes landed on Artemis. His eyes traced her every feature and she gave an involuntary shiver. His grin turned to something dark. "As for this darling child." He said a rather slimely "Yes, extremely curious but fierce. And she looks just like her. Oh yes. Alice.' The way he said the name was something of possessiveness.

She had a drossy look. The others were beginning to feel it as well. Eric leaned his head on the table and Jade her head back against the chair. Artemis leaned to the side slightly and Cameron's eyes were already lidding close.

'You still didn't say who you were." She said stubbornly but she was blacking out, it was the last think she heard before shell fell into deep nothingness.

He grinned then gave a crazed laugh. "Why children, I'm the Mad Hatter!"


	6. Chapter 6

When they woke again, it was in cold.

Jade opened her eyes. 'Artemis?"

"Huh?" came a small voice. Artemis sat up rubbing her eyes.

Cameron gave a groan. 'What happened?"

"What the hell am I wearing?" Eric cried.

He was in a brown coat and what all seemed to be a suit. Cam looked down and noticed he was similarly dressed but in green and patches. Jade was wearing a shirt and skirt that was striped and seemed to be a cat. It had a tail and she had ears clipped in her hair. Artemis was in a baby blue dress with an apron; her blond hair had a ribbon in it.

They were in a large room and in beds. Each had their own winch were fairly large. They were clean sheets and pillows. But the biggest and nicest looking one was the one Artemis was on. There were more beds two which were occupied. They both had bleach looking blond hair, their eyes piercing blues. They had slightly tan skin and were in identical slacks, shirt with a collar and bow and cap hats.

"Who are you?" Jade said getting off the bed.

"Ours names was Tommy and this here was my sis Tuppence." The boy said.

"But we ain't allowed to be that anymore. We Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb." She piped in. She seated with her knees drawn under her chin. Her brother was sitting rather protectively next to her.

They were there for awhile making small talk. Tommy went over to them but Tuppence stayed put.

'What's wrong with her?" Eric asked pointing his thumb at her.

His face clouded and he turned serious. "I'm not sure. One o' the days we was here he took her with him. Since then she been like that.'

Jade frowned. 'That's not right."

'He said that. He said 'no she not Alice' then we became the Tweedles. I think he did the same to the other girl. The White Rabbit."

'But he called Arty Alice!" Cameron said wide eyed in fear. Artemis leaned into him and gave his arms a squeeze in fear. He tucked her under his arm. "We can't let him do anything to her, not if she ends up like her.'

"No, our parents will get us." Jade said.

'Are we sure we want that?" Eric said. 'He said they were evil."

"You can't believe that!"

"They are not!" Artemis screamed with an angry pout.

Cameron said nothing but shook his head. It couldn't be.

"I don't want to be here Jade." Artemis whimpered. "I want to go home."

"So do I.' Jade said sadly.

Then the door opened.

Tuppence jumped up and was behind her brother faster than the Flash. They faced the door.

Hatter walked in with a grin. "Time for tea!"

"Not after last time.' Jade frowned with crossed arms.

'Yeah, my head hurts." Eric complained.

"I wanna go home." Artemis cried.

His face faltered slightly but he put on a forced smile. "Nonsense.' He tittered. "You are home now.'

"No.' she pouted gripping Cameron's hand as tears swelled in her angry looking eyes. "We wanna leave!"

"Now." Jade said with crossed arms.

His face redden with anger. Tuppence gave a whimper behind her brother. "No. Now it's time. For. Tea!"

'We won't go!"

"Then you leave me no choice. Rabbit!"

In came the girl with her sharp red eyes.

'No!" Eric cried covering his ears.

Cameron put his hands over Artemis' ears but it didn't matter. It was as if the voice was slithering in their head.

_**Weep not poor children**_

_**For life is this way**_

_**Murdering beauty and passions**_

"No, no!" Jade muttered holding her head as she shook it.

'I tried to make this gentle." The Hatter shrugged. He touched his hat. It sent a powerful wave and the children cried out.

_**Hush now dear children**_

_**It must be this way**_

_**To weary of life and deceptions**_

_**Rest now my children**_

_**For soon we'll away**_

_**Into the calm and the quiet**_

The Mad Hatter grinned as the children straightened. "Come to Wonderland! You're down the rabbit hole now!"


End file.
